1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to an improved computing system for tracing the execution of a computer program. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for identifying differences in runs of a computer program due to changes in the code of the computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
When developing new software for use in complex computing environments, it is beneficial to conduct performance analysis on the software within the computing environments in which they are to be deployed to determine possible problems associated with the software or optimizations that may be performed on the software. This is the realm of the performance analyst. The performance analyst's job is straightforward: measure performance, find constraints to the level of performance achieved, eliminate or reduce their effects, and then start again; stop when measured performance achieves a previously agreed-to target. The challenges are enormous. Software performance can be degraded by many factors, e.g., by a particular hardware configuration, by the way the hardware is used by the software, by poor programming practices in the underlying operating system, by unexpected interactions between software modules, by inappropriate use of system resources by application or middleware software, and by poor programming or data-structuring technique in the application.
The analyst's objective is to isolate the primary cause and deal with it as quickly as possible. Even for small software applications this can be a difficult task. For highly complex environments this task can be quite daunting.
Many tools have been developed to assist analysts in dealing with these challenges. These tools include system and application profilers, e.g., AIX (Advanced Interactive Executive) tprof, gprof, Intel Corporation's VTune, application and system tracing facilities, e.g., AIX Trace, application and system memory use profilers, e.g., svmon, and system performance monitors, e.g., Windows NT Performance Monitor. Implementations of these and similar tools exist on many (though not all) platforms. Unfortunately, their implementations are not consistent, their output formats not readily comparable, and their models for computation and resource consumption not equivalent.
In order to provide a unifying approach for performance measurement, reporting, and analysis, International Business Machines, Inc. developed the arcflow technology which is described in “A Unifying Approach to Performance Analysis in the Java Environment”, IBM Systems Journal, vol. 39, no. 1, 2000, authored by W.P. Alexander, R.F. Berry, F.E. Levine, and R.J. Urquhart. The arcflow technology provides a mechanism for unifying the recording and reporting components of performance analysis into a single data model and standard set of reports. Arcflow generates reports, i.e. xtrees, which are in the form of “call trees” that identify the parent child relationship between functions or methods as well as information about resource consumption of each function or method.
While arcflow provides an extremely useful analysis of trace data obtained from a trace of a computer program, the arcflow tool and the reports generated by the arcflow tool does not in itself provide information regarding differences between builds of a computer program. That is, there is no mechanism within arcflow to identify differences between the runs of two or more different builds of a computer program to ascertain differences in performance due to changes in the computer program. In addition, there is no mechanism within arcflow for averaging out asynchronous variations in the trace data of a plurality of executions of a computer program. Moreover, there is no mechanism within arcflow that allows for removal of asynchronous events either in the same or different builds of a computer program, so that analysis may focus on those areas of the computer program that consistently and appreciably affect the execution of the computer program.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus and method for identifying differences in runs of two or more different builds of a computer program based on call tree data structures generated based on trace data for the runs of these builds of the computer program. It would further be beneficial to have an apparatus and method for averaging out asynchronous variations in trace data of a plurality of executions of a computer program. Moreover, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus and method for removing asynchronous events in trace data for runs of a either the same or different builds of a computer program.